


Nutty Chocolate

by One_More_Disaster



Series: Taste the Rainbow [9]
Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Character Study, Multi, Ranger Villains, collection of oneshots, episode tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_More_Disaster/pseuds/One_More_Disaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of character study oneshots about the Villains of the Ranger 'verse, an episode at a time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. MMPR 01: Day of the Dumpster

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Nutty Chocolate  
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own any person, place or thing you may recognize.  
>  **Rating:** T  
>  **Warnings:** Ranger related violence; language; villainous thoughts, up to and including character death  
>  **Series:** Taste the Rainbow  
>  **Characters:** the various villains from the different seasons; mentions of and appearances by the various Rangers, Mentors, Allies, Civilians and Villains.  
>  **Author’s Note:** So, this is yet another piece to an idea I had a while ago to write a character study oneshot based on the various Rangers and other main characters, an episode at a time. This particular piece focuses on the villains of the various seasons. I chose this particular Skittles flavor for the Villains because most of them are very nutty. As with “Wild Chocolate,” most of these will probably be pretty short as there aren’t many Villains that I like enough to get inside their heads for a long period of time.
> 
> Anyway, let me know what y’all think.  
> Fae

**Title:** Day of the Dumpster  
 **Character:** Rita Repulsa  
 **Word Count:** 97

She may blame the others, but she knew the truth. In this battle, she was the one to blame, not Goldar or Finster or even the Putties. It was her fault they lost. She had underestimated the humans.

She should have taken those brats more seriously than she had. Zordon never did anything without a reason, even when no one else could see what that reason was. He had chosen those particular teenagers for a reason.

All she had to do was figure out what that reason was and she’d be able to destroy the Power Rangers.


	2. MMPR 002: High Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title:** High Five  
>  **Character:** Finster  
>  **Word Count:** 238

It was a good plan. Putting the Rangers in a time warp would keep them from interfering with the Empress’ plans.

Now, who would be the best to control the time warp?

Empress Rita was examining the models he already had lined up, asking which one he was going to use. Those were all suitably nasty, but he thought they needed something- different. Something new. Something that hadn’t been seen before.

All of the monsters he already had were monsters that Zordon was familiar with. That would never do. It needed to be something that he wouldn’t know and wouldn’t be able to help the Rangers with.

Ah, yes. A skeleton monster would do nicely. Of course, it couldn’t be something easily destroyed. Perhaps putting the source of its power in one specific bone would work. As long as that piece remained intact, the monster would simply reform every time it was destroyed.

The head is the most important part, so that would work. As long as its head was in one piece, it would be fine.

Now what to call it? That’s the trouble with creating a new monster. The old ones already had names while he would have to come up with this one on his own.

Hm. It was quite boney, wasn’t it? Ah, that sounds perfect. Its name will be Bones and it will trap the Rangers so that Empress Rita can destroy them.


End file.
